youngpunxfandomcom-20200214-history
Contractors
(Still under construction) Contractors can be one of two kinds: Spirits and Demons. They make contracts with dead humans to give them powers to fulfill a quest they give them, a contract, if you will. These contracts can be anywhere between fighting another contracted person or simply fetching an item. Origins No one knows when these Spirits started meddling with the affairs of humans, they just show up when they choose a human to bring back. It's rare they bring back people that could influence the course of history, but the few that have popped up over time in the public light have been referred to as superheroes or villains. Demons are just corrupted versions of Spirits and are not so well-intentioned. Appearance When they come into existence, they can choose their appearance. Most have forms that matches the abilities they can provide or their type. Tokens When making their contract, the Spirit will gift their chosen human with a token. This token contains their soul and their new powers, as well as serving as the home for the Spirit to reside in while their contract is active. If something were to happen to the token, it can result in the Spirit being corrupted into a Demon and the human dying or being corrupted as well. Tokens can be any wearable object and are usually such items as jewelry or accessories for clothing or hair and usually a little more durable than standard items they're disguised as. Their owner must remain within three yards of their token or their souls will leave their body once more and the contract will be broken, causing their death once more. Types There are twenty-two types that can manifest, much like the major arcana of the tarot card set. 0. Fool Stated in chapter 6 as one of the most powerful types of Spirits one could get. They can provide powers related to plasma as well as other abilities relating to the supernatural. Known People Contracted: '''Diana Oswald '''1. Magician Another powerful type that can provide illusion and evasion based powers including defense heavy abilities like shielding or healing. Known People Contracted: '''Psidon Lockhardt '''2. High Priestess A Spirit of this caliber typically provides wind or light related powers, there are some that provide sound and healing powers though. Known People Contracted: '''None '''3. Empress All nature based abilities can be covered, anything from control over vegetation, natural elements, or animal shifting. Known People Contracted: '''Ella Stacey '''4. Emperor Primarily ice and water related abilities. Known People Contracted: '''Lee Fujiyoka III '''5. Hierophant They are also known as the teachers, they have absorption and camouflage type abilities. Known People Contracted: Belinda Goldstein 6. Lovers Sound and hypnosis based. Known People Contracted: '''Valerie Argon '''7. Chariot These spirits can give the power to breathe life into created objects and other voodoo type powers. They also have a higher heal factor than most others. Known People Contracted: '''Rosalie Greenwell '''8. Strength Anything related to animals including shifting and understanding them. Known People Contracted: '''Sonia Ramirez '''9. Hermit Psychic related powers including things like future sight. Known People Contracted: '''Silas Nahdeer '''10. Fortune Empathic and other psychic abilities Known People Contracted: '''None '''11. Justice Shadow and void essence manipulation. Known People Contracted: '''None '''12. Hanged Man Speed and agility type powers, sometimes the ability to stretch limbs. Known People Contracted: '''None '''13. Death A limited control over time. Known People Contracted: '''None '''14. Temperance Gases and chemical manipulation. Known People Contracted: None 15. Devil Shadow and soul related abilities. Known People Contracted: '''Damien Montgomery '''16. Tower Metal and energy related abilities. Can also have defensive powers like shielding. Known People Contracted: '''Cyrus Hamada '''17. Star Cosmic and light magic type abilities. Known People Contracted: '''None '''18. Moon Control of liquids and is also capable of mind control. Known People Contracted: '''Amelia Lang '''19. Sun Fire and explosion based abilities. Known People Contracted: '''None '''20. Judgment Electricity and energy related powers. Known People Contracted: '''None '''21. World Creation/Destruction. The rarest type and rumored to be capable of being the most power. '''Known People Contracted: '''None Known Spirits